Perda
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Mas Stiles é apenas humano. Ele é humano e frágil, inútil. - Continuação de Despedaça-me e Ensaio sobre o caos, fics que pertencem a série Mil Pedaços. SPOILERS.


Essa fic é continuação de Despedaça-me e Ensaio sobre o caos. Recomendo ler essas antes.

SPOILERS DO EPISÓDIO CURRENTS. Eu avisei. Boa leitura.

Perda

Por muito tempo, ninguém se move. Dá onde ele está parado, Stiles consegue ouvir os soluços de Cora e eles fazem a cabeça de Stiles doer. Derek esta tremendo em seus braços e por um minuto, a única coisa que Stiles quer é arrancar a dor de Derek, leva-lo para longe e nunca mais deixar algo de ruim acontecer com o Alpha. Mas Stiles é apenas humano. Ele é humano e frágil, inútil.

Ele não pode fazer nada do que ele realmente queria, mas ele vai fazer o que ele consegue, agora. Ele segura mais forte nos ombros de Derek, ajoelhado contra as costas do alpha.

O silêncio é sufocante e acolhedor ao mesmo tempo. Quebra-lo significa admitir que Boyd estava morto. Que todos eles estavam quebrados além de consertos. Mas Stiles sabe que é preciso. E sabe que deve ser ele a fazer isso.

Então ele se levanta, deixando uma mão no ombro de Derek -uma ancora, porque se eles estavam quebrados Deres está completamente_ destruído_.

"Isaac" Diz, se virando para o outro garoto. Isaac não chora, mas a expressão vazia no rosto do garoto diz tudo o que precisa ser dito. E isso doí mais do que tudo. "Eu preciso que você e Cora levem o corpo do Boyd embora. Enterrem. Eu..." Vou ficar e cuidar do Derek é o que ele não diz, mas está lá. Ms. Blazer aparentemente havia decido ir embora – e Stiles odiava ela um pouco mais por isso- e nenhumas das pessoas ali no momento saberiam como lidar com Derek. Stiles também não estava certo se _ele _conseguiria. Mas ele tinha que tentar.

Isaac0 não se move e também não diz nada. Finalmente, o distinto brilho de lágrimas se fazem presentes nos olhos do garoto e Stiles morre um pouco por dentro. Ele estava pedindo para Isaac enterrar o corpo de um irmão – mais um.

Lydia dá um passo a frente, pálida como um fantasma, mas com uma expressão firme. Stiles sempre admirou a força que Lydia parecia conseguir ter em certas situações. Se sentiu agradecido por ela estar ali agora.

"Onde nós devemos..."

"Eu... Ponha o corpo na antiga casa Hale. Coloquem ele ao lado de Erica... Eu..." Stiles se sente um lixo, mas não há outro lugar. Lydia concorda e se apressa a ajudar Isaac se levantar. Com isso, Stiles volta a sua atenção a Derek.

Derek ainda não havia se movido. Ele só estava lá, tremendo. Encarando as próprias mãos como se elas fossem armas letais e terríveis.

Cora, por outro lado, já secava suas lágrimas e com a ajuda de Isaac, eles levantam o corpo de Boyd. Os braços dele se arrastam pela água e Stiles luta por um momento com a bile que ameaça sair de sua garganta. Ele desvia o olhar para encontrar Lydia ao seu lado, a expressão indecifrável.

"As chaves." Ela pede e seu olhar se volta por um momento para a mão de Stiles no ombro do alpha.

Stiles não diz nada e entrega o objeto a ela. Não a nada a ser dito, não quando a expressão de Lydia muda por um segundo, como se descobriu algo que não sabia antes.

Lydia também não diz nada. Ela aceita as chaves e com o último olhar aos dois, vai embora.

Stiles fica parado por um momento, a mão ainda no ombro de Derek, incerto do que fazer.

Ele se ajoelha novamente, dessa vez em frente ao alpha e toma as mãos dele nas suas. Stiles espera por alguns segundos alguma reação. Alguma palavra de raiva ou escarnio, mas nada acontece. Stiles coloca a mãos de Derek embaixo d'água, lavando o sangue. O alpha havia parado de tremer, mas continuava com a cabeça baixa e se antes Stiles não sabia o que fazer, agora ele estava totalmente perdido.

Stiles sabe que a morte de Erica havia afetado muito o homem mais velho. Mas agora... Agora Derek parecia que iria virar pó se Stiles pressionasse muito.

"Derek, por favor. Vamos lá" Ele tenta e nesse exato momento o celular de S tiles vibra. Isso não parece afetar Derek, então Stiles solta uma das mãos dele para pegar o celular no bolso.

_Isaac:_

"_Kali fez o Derek matar..."_

A mensagem era apenas aquilo – a sentença incompleta como se aquela fosse uma realidade que Isaac não queria acreditar.

Mas Stiles havia entendido.

"Jesus Cristo"

Era como se Stiles estivesse levando uma surra de Gerard de novo. Respirar era quase impossível e a dor que ele sentia em seu peito era quase _física._ Mas Derek precisava dele, mesmo que Stiles não soubesse o que fazer.

Derek levanta a cabeça, com a expressão mais derrotada que Stiles já viu na vida.

"Derek, está tudo..."

"Não. Não." Derek corta, balançando a cabeça, seu corpo voltando a tremer e Stiles percebe as primeiras lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do Alpha.

Céus.

"Está tudo alagado aqui. E não é seguro, Derek. E se Kali voltar e se..." Ele continua, o coração se quebrando no peito.

"Vem comigo. Por favor, Derek"

Stiles sabe que ele está sendo injusto, mas parece funcionar. Derek se deixa puxar pelo garoto, ficando sobre os próprios pés. Ele parece um sonambulo e a expressão em seu rosto faz Stiles desviar o olhar desesperadamente, procurando as chaves do camaro. Ele solta Derek por alguns segundos para pegar e objeto e apressadamente volta para segurar o braço do alpha e arrasta-lo apartamento a fora.

A rua está deserta e o silêncio ali não é melhor do aquele que reinava no loft. Na verdade, ele era assustador. Derek abre a porta do motorista e em seguida, da a volta para abrir a porta do passageiro e se sentar no banco. Stiles consegue perceber uma dica quando vê uma e entra no carro. Com um último olhar a Derek, ele dá partida no carro.

Stiles dá um suspiro de alivio quando estaciona o camaro e nota que o carro do xerife não está na garagem. Derek ainda está perdido em seu próprio estupor quando Stiles o tira do carro e o leva casa a dentro e para o andar de cima, para o seu quarto e Stiles – por mais que ele odeie- mantem o silêncio. Não há palavras que possam consertar as coisas agora. Não há nada a ser dito que possa desfazer o fato que Derek tinha sido obrigado a matar o próprio beta e Stiles conseguia respeitar isso. Palavras não eram sempre bem vindas.

O garoto obrigou Derek a tirar a camisa encharcada de sangue e água e fez Derek a se deitar. O alpha parecia não se importar e Stiles mentalmente se debateu sobre o que fazer em seguida.

Scott não ajudaria em nada no momento. Sinceramente, Stiles achava que na verdade ele iria piorar a situação.

Pensou em ligar para Jennifer. Ela era... Algo de Derek.

Mas a parte egoísta e ciumenta de Stiles gritou um NÃO bem alto. A lembrança que ele pegou os dois juntos no loft ainda revira seu estomago e as palavras: 'Talvez ela me lembre você' vieram a sua mente. Mas ele afundou esse pensamentos para a parte mais escura em de sua mente. Ele não precisava disso agora. Doía pensar no assunto e doía ainda mais saber que talvez nunca vá haver uma resposta para suas duvidas. Derek era mais importante, embora. Ele sempre seria.

Então ele fez a única coisa que poderia pensar e se deitou na cama ao lado de Derek. O alpha estava imóvel e sua cama queen size era um pouco pequena para dois homens do tamanhos deles, mas Stiles não se importava. Ele passou os braços ao redor de Derek e o corpo do alpha retesou.

"Stiles" A voz do alpha soava estranha e havia algo ali que Stiles não conseguia identificar, mas Stiles apenas abraçou Derek mais forte

"Eu estou aqui, Derek. Não vou a lugar e nenhum."

E Derek começou a chorar novamente. Seu corpo inteiro pareceu desistir e Derek se agarrou a o garoto e escondeu seu rosto da curva do pescoço de Stiles.

Stiles derramou suas próprias lagrimas ali. Ele se permitiu passear uma mão nos cabelos de Derek, cantarolando uma canção que sua mãe cantava para si quando ele tinha pesadelos a noite.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, Derek. Você vai ver." Stiles disse em algum momento da noite, quando as lágrimas do alpha já haviam parado de cair. Derek não disse nada. O garoto se afasta o suficiente para dar um beijinho casto na ponta do nariz de Derek, trazendo o alpha para perto logo em seguida. Stiles quis desesperadamente acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Eles ficaram assim, abraçados e tomando conforto um do outro até o sol raiar e Stiles ter caído no sono.

Stiles acorda sozinho na cama. Há um bilhete no travesseiro ao seu lado e é como um soco no estomago quando ele lê o que está escrito.

_Eu sinto muito. Você merece coisa melhor. _

Stiles não tem noticias de Derek há dois dias. Quando ele fica cansando de esperar e a dor em seu peito demanda cada vez mais respostas, o garoto vai ao apartamento do alpha e encontra Peter e Cora, e uma história.

Ai, gente. Não gostei muito, mas é o que deu para escrever. E POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATEM. Essa séries aqui vão demorar para aparecer um pouco de felicidade.

AGORA, COMENTEM! Please, os comentários de vocês fazem o meu dia!

Qualquer erro, mea maxima culpa.


End file.
